


Take Your Word for It

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Drama, During Canon, Homesickness, Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M, Male Bonding, Mechanics, Missing Scene, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He knew that the Wrecker was right. Takes place during Beast Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Word for It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Ratchet/Wheeljack – another fine mess you've gotten me into"

"And you _still_ manage to break something right after I'd _just_ repaired it. Another fine mess you've gotten me into, Wheeljack." Ratchet grumbled as he used his tools on the control panel of the small machine.

"No worries, Doc. Trial and error, as they say." Wheeljack responded, his arms crossed over his chassis, casually leaning against the work area.

" _Please_ don't call me that."

The Wrecker could not help but chuckle at the medic's aggravated retort. The din of machinery pinpricked the period of silence.

"Have you ever thought that it would be like this, being stuck on Earth and working with humans?" Wheeljack asked Ratchet, as he was tinkering on the repairs. It had been a while since the Autobots had moved into a new base, and it took some getting used to.

So they did.

"I can't say that I have, but it was inevitable, especially during the war and being off-world. Actually, it would be strange if we weren't on another planet." Ratchet replied, his vocal processor weary but thoughtful. His grasp on the tools were firm, focused, and precise, much like the medic was, and the Wrecker admired him for that.

"I wouldn't put it past you, if you were itching to get back to Cybertron, whatever happens." Wheeljack surmised, turning away from the medic so that he wouldn't meet his gaze. "But I got to hand to this planet: it's strange, but we do have quite the company. I'd be surprised if you didn't miss Earth once the war's over."

Ratchet stopped what he was doing, tools still in his servos. He paused, looking off to the side. He knew that the Wrecker was right, and that he really did grow accustomed to the planet and the eccentricities, especially the humans. He usually took his mind wondering whether they would win the war against the Decepticons or not; whether they would be stuck on Earth for even longer– either making good use of the planet, or kneeling at the tyrant's feet themselves.

"Well, Wheeljack. It took some getting used to, and some modifications with Earth technology. But I ..." Ratchet faltered when he saw Wheeljack with his back toward him.

"…. But?" The Wrecker asked, the question hanging between them.

The medic closed his optics and ventilated slowly. "I… though it really is no Cybertron. You _can_ say that I will miss this planet and its inhabitants."

Wheeljack smirked and turned around, regarding Ratchet. "All right, Doc. I'll take your word for it."

The medic then resisted the urge to correct him on calling him Doc, for once.


End file.
